Crossed Fingers and Crossed Hearts
by NewTwilightEclipse
Summary: Due to a string of bad behavior from her sister Natalya Marshall is moving from Paris France to her home town of La Push. Losing her near genius status at school Natalya thinks nothing is left for her, but can an imprint form Embry Call prove her wrong?


**Okay people! Here it is, Natalya's story from "La Victorie"! I hope you all like this, it's just an introduction so it's short and I promise it will get longer! Most of my other chapters will be between 3,000- 10,000! I hope I did good on this I wasn't sure how this chapter would go exactly but I think it's okay! **

**I own nothing but Natalya and her family! And there are pictures of these characters under the La Victorie section on my profile!**

**

* * *

**

**Crossed Fingers and Crossed hearts **

_"The stars lean down to kiss you _

_and I lie awake and miss you _

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere"_

**~Owl City- Vanilla Twilight~

* * *

**

Living in Paris France is a girls dream, the shopping, the nightlife, the fashion, and the people. But for me, it has always been about the schools. Paris is huge meaning more schools and more competitions to go to and win. I'm not a very competitive person, I'm not into sports, I don't care about class pride or what ever it is. I am just passionate about learning and winning the competitions to prove that I am good at something. Being a nerd is something I'm okay with, if being smart and one day being successful makes me a nerd I would rather be this than anything else. I don't think people like my sister understand that beauty fades, and when that goes, as does popularity.

My life hasn't always been this way, living in Paris, loving school above most other things in the world, and loathing my own sister. My life started in America, La Push Washington to be exact. It's a small Indian reservation on the Pacific Coast. It isn't much but it's my home town. I was born there and I lived there until my mother got a job as a model and moved us here. She started leaving my sister and I alone with baby sitters, I started trying to be the smartest so she would be proud of me, and my sister became the holy terror she is today.

I didn't hate my sister Alani, I just had a strong disliking for her. She was always in fights, she made it hard for teachers to trust me after having her, she made me cover for her sneaking out constantly and she made fun of my friends and I at school. When she would make fun of them I would always tell her that at least I had real friends and that would make her mad, when she got mad she wasn't a nice person... as if she ever was.

There were times however she was a good person, but not when anyone was around to see it. She talked to me about most of her problems, she trusted me, something I could never do with her. I guess I did love her, I didn't like her one bit, but my mother says there is a difference between love and like, you don't have to like a person to love them.

I turned off my laptop and sat it down on my bed next to me. I had been working on the same essay for the past three hours, it was summer but I agreed to take classes with some summer group and my essay was due in three days. I wasn't happy with it, it was about the molecular structure of different molecules and what they meant. Something was wrong with it and I couldn't figure out what. I knew by the end of these three days I would have rewritten it and hate it still. I doubted my work just about every time I did something, even if the teacher gave me a 100 on it I didn't like it.

I sighed and stood up stretching, I hoped that if I got some blood flowing in my body I would be able to figure out what was wrong with my essay. As I did this I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I walked over to it and looked at my reflection. My ink black hair fell around my face in straight locks, the tan skin, brown eyes and black hair was something I had gotten just as the rest of my people. I hated how small I was, I stood flat at 5'0, my whole body was small, and yes everything. While my sister got my mothers supermodel body I was flat as a board.

I heard my father's powerful voice yell for my sister and I closed my eyes. I knew she was in trouble, I just didn't know how much. I didn't hear anything other than my parent's yelling at my sister, I sat down on my bed and looking out the window. The Eiffel Tower was visible from our house. I started going through the history of the Eiffel tower when I heard my mother's voice.

"Natalya come down here now please." I furred my brow, Alani had better not have said I did anything.

I took a breath and walked down stairs jumping off the last one. "What do you need?" I looked at my Father who was glaring at my sister absolutely livid. I looked at my mother who wasn't smiling causing the crows feet she truly had come out. Even with this small reminder of age anyone who saw my parents would wonder why someone like my mother would go for my dad, but they were in love.

I looked at Alani who was seated on the couch with her head in her hands. She looked at me then back to my parents. Her thick reddish brown hair fell in slight waves around her full face. Her dark brown eyes were sad and she had her full lips pulled back leaving only a hard line. Looking at the four of us it was obvious we were Native American, even with out us talking in Quileute half the time.

"Well since some actions by you sister we have made a decision." My mother said taking a deep breath looking at my father. I looked at Alani angrily then to my father who spoke next.

He flashed me an apologetic look then looked back at Alani with a hard face. "Since it seems you cant do what you're suppose to do here and handle being in a city." he smirked, my eyes widened at these implications. "Were going to see how much you can sneak out and party back home in La Push."

"What!" I yelled as Alan jumped from the couch. She couldn't move us to La Push, they didn't even have separate schools, I wouldn't get noticed, and my friends were all here.

"Where are you going to work!" Alani yelled looking at my mother angrily.

"I have enough money that I don't need to work for a while and Seattle is close enough that if I get a job offer they will send my things there and I will do it. Plus I can come back any time I want to, you however are not allowed back until you are 18." She was happy... why was she happy about going back to La Push?

"Why am I being punished for something she did! I'm not the one for who is parading around like a slut!" I know it wasn't true, my sister wasn't a slut, but she acted like one.

Alani glared at me, "What the hell do you mean slut." she yelled, I could tell by the way she was standing she was getting ready to hit me.

I scoffed and opened my mouth but my mother, seeing Alani's intentions stepped in between us. "Natalya she is doing nothing around being a slut so don't say that." I nodded and looked away from my sister, I felt the tears build up in my eyes. "Now you, she has every right to be mad at you so don't even start losing your temper." my mother paused, "Go pack, were leaving in two days."

The tears fell heavily from my eyes as I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I grabbed one of my trophies and threw it across the room watching it fall. This wasn't fair, there was nothing for me in La Push, only a high school career where I didn't get noticed and I had no friends. Unlike my sister I actually had a reason to be here! I sat on my bed as the tears continued to fall, my whole life was messed up because of her.

I stood up as the tears subsided, I grabbed a box and started putting my trophies in the box. I heard a knock at the door but didn't say a word, I knew who it was and any words I said to her wouldn't be pleasant. "I'm sorry Natalya." I laughed, Alani couldn't even sound sympathetic. "I mean it ok, I didn't think any of this would happen."

I snapped at that, I threw the trophy down "You never think that's the thing!" I moved closer to her, "All you care about is you and I am tired of it. Now all because of your stupid partying I have to leave all this, and no I don't care about the city. it's the school, you know how much I had going for this coming up year and here you come a screw it over." I was beyond angry now.

She pushed me back and I know it wasn't suppose to be hard but it hurt like hell. She was stronger than me, by a long shot she was stronger than I was. "You think I don't know that!" she spat as I rubbed my arm where I was sure I was going to have a bruise. I saw her eyes flash to my arm but her anger took over once again. "Don't stand there and tell me something I already know ok?"

I looked at her for a moment and just shook my head and turned away from her sitting on my bed. I heard her leave my room and once again I laid back and cried. Not only at the fact that we were moving but at the fact that my whole life has been about nothing other than school really, and with that all but gone... I had no idea what to do with myself...

**So did you like it? Please tell me if you did or didn't! If you want to read this from Alani's point of view which is the original then go to my profile and look for "La Victorie!" Please review! **


End file.
